Avengers: Infinite
, alternately known as Marvel's , is an upcoming American animated superhero television series based on The Avengers comic book series by . It is produced by and and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD. Synopsis When several menaces put the world in danger, Col. Nick Fury assembles a crew formed by the world's most powerful heroes in order to defeat them and to avoid further destruction. However, it isn't always easy to save the world, but with teamwork, it's always possible. Characters Avengers *'Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers/Captain America' (Nolan North): A super-soldier who was trapped in ice during the end of World War II & survived in suspended animation until he was revived in the present day, being the leader of the Avengers. *'Anthony Edward "Tony"' Stark/Iron Man (Troy Baker): A multimillionaire & a scientist who created a powered suit of armor to escape from a kidnapping by terrorists, now using it to fight crime, being the Avengers' second-in-command. *'Dr. Robert Bruce Banner/the Incredible Hulk' (Roger Craig Smith/Kevin Michael Richardson): A physicist who turns into a large & muscular green monster when angered due to an accidental exposure to gamma rays he suffered previously. *'Thor Odinson' (Charlie Schlatter): the Asgardian God of Thunder sent to Earth by his father Odin, possessing an enchanted hammer named Mjolnir, giving him the ability of flight & weather manipulation, as well as other powers. *'Natalia Alianovna "Natasha"' Romanoff/Black Widow (Grey Griffin): A former Russian spy who later defected to the United States & became a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, being now a member of the Avengers. *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (Troy Baker): A special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. where he works under the supervision of Coulson & uses a bow & arrow to fight. *'Scott Edward Harris Lang/Ant-Man' (Nolan North): A former professional criminal who, despite trying to go straight to raise his daughter, Cassie was convinced by S.H.I.E.L.D. to take the mantle. His suit allows him to shrink to the size of an ant & even grow to the size of a small giant as well as telepathy with actual ants. *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (Khary Payton): A Wakandan politician & the current ruler of Wakanda who lost his father, King T'Chaka, to the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre & was educated & trained abroad with animalistic like martial arts where he was made into the new king. *'Janet van Dyke/the Wasp' (Nika Futterman): A board member of the company founded by her father, Hank Pym, Pym Technologies & given her mother's suit to become the new holder of the mantle Wasp. *'Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (Phil LaMarr): A former United States Air Force para-rescue airman who retired from active duty & began helping fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at the Veterans Affairs & uses a jetpack with metal falcon wings. Allies *'Nick Fury' (Maurice LaMarche): a spy and the leader of the S.H.E.I.L.D., being the Avengers' mentor. **'Phil Coulson' (Tom Kenny): A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under Fury's command. **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (Liliana Mumy): The descendant of Peggy Carter, Captain America's love-interest back then. **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (Alyson Stoner): One of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who stayed loyal to her oath & continued her service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. after it was attacked by H.Y.D.R.A. *'Jane Foster' (Catherine Taber): one of the world's leading astrophysicists, as well as one of the premiere experts on Asgard. She found Thor after he was banished from Asgard and fell to Earth while she & her team were in New Mexico studying astronomical anomalies. She helped him in his mission to return to Asgard, eventually falling in love with him along the way. *'Odin' (Jeff Bennett): the King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, father of Thor, adoptive father of Loki & husband of Frigga. *'James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot' (Khary Payton): A U.S. military officer & jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force. He's the best friend of Tony Stark/Iron Man & the liaison between Stark Industries & the military in the Department of Acquisitions. *'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' (Scott Menville): A former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment & the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers who was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos, who had attacked & disabled many HYDRA bases. In 1945, in an attempt to capture Arnim Zola, he was attacked & promptly plummeted off the side of a HYDRA train, but survived. Armed with a new cybernetic limb, he ultimately became an enhanced S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Between missions, Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve his longevity. *'Pepper Potts' (Grey Griffin): The Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries. Originally working as Stark's personal assistant, she would take care of his schedule & perform any task he wished. During this time, she became good friends with Stark; however, both she & Stark had begun developing romantic feelings for each other. Neither was able to act on these feelings, as they each feared that the other would not accept them. *'J.A.R.V.I.S./The Vision' (Jeff Bennett): Stark's natural language user interface computer system, named after Edwin Jarvis, the butler who worked for Howard Stark. Over time, he was upgraded into an artificially intelligent system, tasked with running business for Stark Industries as well as security for Stark's Mansion & Stark Tower. He later became the Vision, an android who possesses a synthetic vibranium body created by Ultron along with the Mind Stone, but was stolen by the Avengers, which it was re-purposed by Stark & Bruce, who uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into it. *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' (Grey Griffin): A scientist & professor at Culver University who dated Bruce Banner & helps him after a horrible accident involving Gamma Radiation turned him into Hulk. *'General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' (Maurice LaMarche): A former Lieutenant General of the United States Army & was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, aiming to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to the Hulk, who he captured, only for Emil Blonsky to transform into Abomination. *'Jessica Jones/Jewel' (Tara Strong): A private investigator from New York City who was orphaned at a young age & discovered she possessed superhuman abilities due to the fatal car crash that took the life of her parents & eventually decided to pursue a career as a superhero. **'Patricia "Trish" Walker/Hellcat' (Hynden Walch): A former model & child TV star, turned successful radio talk show host & the adoptive sister/best friend of Jessica Jones who also works as her sidekick at night. *'Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel/Captain Marvel' (Grey Griffin): A member of the United States Air Force who, after being captured for an experiment which included a fusion of alien Kree & human genes, was given superhuman powers. *'Carl Lucas/Luke Cage' (Khary Payton): A former policeman from Savannah, Georgia, who was wrongfully convicted into Seagate Prison, where he was subjected to an experiment to save his life, leaving him physically enhanced with superhuman strength & seemingly unbreakable skin. *'Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist' (Greg Cipes): The only child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in him being rescued by Monks & taken to K'un-Lun where he trained. *'Tyrone Johnson/Cloak' (Phil LaMarr): A teenager with the ability to engulf others in darkness. *'Tandy Bowen/Dagger' (Grey Griffin): Cloak's partner & love interest who's a teenager with the ability to emit light daggers Guest allies *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (Jason Griffith): A teenager who developed Spider-based powers after being bitten by a genetically modified lab spider from a field trip at the science museum, created with a sample of Captain America's Super Soldier Sample & after witnessing the murder of his Uncle Ben, became a crime-fighting Spider-themed super hero. He's also good friends with Captain America, who acts as a mentor & father figure for him, and is a reserve member of the Avengers. **'Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman' (Tara Strong): One of Peter's first friends when they were kids & they have been close ever since. She got a bit of the Carnage symbiote during a battle with Carnage. **'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl' (Lacey Chabert): One of Peter's friends who got bitten by a spider as well not that long after he did. **'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (Jennifer Hale): The daughter of Walter Hardy, a world-renowned cat burglar. After suffering being raped by her boyfriend Ryan as a college freshman, she trained herself in various fighting styles & acrobatics & decided to follow in her father's footsteps & has bad-luck related abilities. She is close partners with Spider-Man. **'Agent Venom/Flash Thompson' (Will Friedle): Peter's rival-turned friend who became Agent Venom after providing control over a prototype of the Venom Symbiote and became a spider-powered superhero. *'Wade Winston Wilson/Deadpool' (Nolan North): A Canadian freelance mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Weapon X program after diagnosed with a terminal cancer & possess a highly sarcastic & cynical sense of humor that irritates & annoys most others, regularly insulting & belittling others to his own amusement. *'Claire Temple' (Claudia Black): A night shift nurse who works at Metro-General Hospital & takes care of Matt Murdock whenever he was injured during his missions as Daredevil. *'Stephen Strange, M.D./Doctor Strange' (Eric Bauza): The Sorcerer Supreme & a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who was originally a brilliant, yet arrogant neurosurgeon, having done so after his sister Donna drowned, because of a cramp & suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled. When all Western medicine failed to restore his hands, he then embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as the discovery of magic & alternate dimensions, being trained by the Ancient One. Though his focus was healing his hands, he learned more about the mystic arts & became the protector of the New York Sanctum in New York City as well as Earth's protector from all inter-dimensional threats. *'Matthew "Matt" Murdoch/Daredevil' (Roger Craig Smith): A man who was blinded as a young boy, but was gifted with extraordinary senses. After his father was murdered by mobsters, he dedicated his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day with his law firm Nelson & Murdock & by night as a vigilante. **'Karen Page' (Kristen Schaal): The secretary for Nelson & Murdock who's instrumental in the effort to bring Kingpin to justice. **'Franklin Percy "Foggy" Nelson' (Travis Willingham): A lawyer & the best friend of Daredevil who co-founded the law-firm Nelson & Murdock with him and worked on cases with a passion for getting justice for the innocent. *'Stick' (Scott Glenn): A mysterious martial arts master who was tasked with finding & training soldiers, recruiting Elektra but with her proving to be too dangerous to be controlled, he abandoned her & trained Matt Murdock instead. *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (Khary Payton): A vampire hunter whose mother was attacked by a vampire after giving birth to him & died from an infection. *'Howard the Duck' (Seth Green): The ill-tempered, anthropomorphic duck trapped on Earth, because of a teleportation accident from his own world inhabited by Ducks. *'Francis "Frank" David Castle Sr./The Punisher' (Jon Bernthal): A vigilante who assumed the identity after the brutal murder of his entire family in the Massacre of Central Park, aiming to clean up New York City of crime by any means necessary. *'Nathan Summers/Cable' (Fred Tatasciore): the biological son of Cyclops and Jean Grey, who's from a possible future timeline, having been transported as an infant to the future, where he grew into a warrior, before returning to the present. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze/Ghost Rider' (Troy Baker): A stunt motorcyclist who made a deal with Mephisto. *'Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis/Man-Thing' (Dee Bradley Baker): A mindless yet empathic creature living mostly by instinct, hardly aware of his former life as a biochemist attempting to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, only to destroy his notes to his formula, which he has memorized after finding about that Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) has been operating in the area. Later, he’s ambushed & learns his love-interest, Ellen Brandt has betrayed him. Fleeing with the only sample of his serum, he injects himself with it in hopes of saving himself. However, he crashes his car into the swamp where chemical & magical forces instantly transform him into what he is now. Guardians of the Galaxy *'Peter Jason Quill/Star-Lord' (Jess Harnell): The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who’s a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan. He then decided to leave the Ravagers & operate individually, before forming the team. *'Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan' (Grey Griffin): Star-Lord's Second-in-Command who's a former assassin & became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed her entire race, serving him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb & became caught up in the Quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the other members of the group. *'89P13/Rocket Raccoon' (Nolan North): A genetically enhanced furred animal turned freelance criminal & traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive project. *'Groot' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A sentient, tree-like individual and Rocket Raccoon's accomplice who traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord & Gamora on Xandar, subsequently were captured & put in the Kyln, where they also met Drax. *'Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer' (Troy Baker): A former intergalactic criminal who sought revenge on Ronan the Accuser for killing his wife & daughter & went on a rampage across the galaxy, ending with him being imprisoned by the Nova Corps in the Kyln. There he became uneasy allies with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon & Groot. *'Yondu Udonta' (Jim Cummings): A Centaurian & a surrogate father to Peter Quill. *'Mantis' (Jennifer Hale): A young empathic woman raised by Ego & helped ease his neurotic behavior with her powers until the Guardians of the Galaxy came to his planet & bonded with Drax the Destroyer. X-Men *'Professor Charles Francis Xavier/Professor X' (Dan Green): The leader & creator of the X-Men & the founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of a peaceful coexistence between mutants & humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (Steven Blum): The field leader of the X-Men who’s a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor & 3 retractable bone claws in each hand with his skeleton induced with adamantium. *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Nolan North): X-Men Field Second-in-Command who's a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. *'Jean Grey' (Jennifer Hale): X-Men Field Third-in-Command & Cyclops' love-interest who's a Class 5 mutant with immensely powerful telepathic & telekinetic abilities. *'Henry Phillip' "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutant who has super strength, was one of Charles Xavier's students & also a teacher in the Xavier Institute. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (Cree Summer): A mutant who can control the weather & never gives up or loses hope, possessing a will power that Wolverine, Cyclops & even Professor X (in his youth) seem to lack. *'Pyotr "Peter" Nikolayevich Rasputin/Colossus' (Travis Willingham): A mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense, organic metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength & durability. **'Illyana Rasputin/Magik' (Cindy Robinson): Colossus' sister with sorcery powers & uses teleportation discs to travel. *'Anne Marie/Rogue' (Ashleigh Ball): A mutant has the involuntary ability to absorb & sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength & superpowers of anyone she touches. This doesn't work on everyone like Ultron, Surtur & Thanos. *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler' (Greg Cipes): A mutant who has superhuman agility, teleportation & invisibility in deep shadows. *'Jubilation Lee/Jubilee' (Lara Jill Miller): The newest & youngest member of the X-Men who's close to Wolverine & has the ability to generate firework-like explosions. *'Warren Kenneth Worthington III/Angel/Archangel' (Liam O'Brien): A mutant who has the ability to fly with large, white-later-metallic wings. *'Sean Cassidy/Banshee' (Quinton Flynn): A mutant who had the ability to create high-powered sonic waves with his voice. *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (Danielle Judovits): A mutant with the ability to phase through matter & project a person's consciousness back in time. *'Remy Etienne' LeBeau/Gambit (Nolan North): Rogue's love-interest who's a mutant with the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy. *'Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock & Kwannon/Psylocke' (April Stewart/Kelly Hu): A telepathic & telekinetic mutant capable of generating psionic weapons who's created by fusing a mutant named Betsy & a ninja named Kwannon. *'Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (Yuri Lowenthal): A mutant who can freeze anything around him & turn his body into ice. *'Laura Kinney/X-23' (Alyson Stoner): A mutant artificially created to use as a soldier & the biological daughter of Wolverine with similar powers including regeneration & adamantium claws. Fantastic Four *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (Nolan North): The timid & caring leader & father figure of the Fantastic Four who sometimes acts cold & distant towards his teammates due to his scientific, methodical nature. **'H.E.R.B.I.E.' (Rob Paulsen): A cheery supercomputer that monitors Mister Fantastic's lab who also has a robot body. *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Girl/Invisible Woman '(Mae Whitman): Reed's love-interest & the Fantastic Four's second-in-command whose power deals with light waves, allowing her to render herself & others invisible. She can also project powerful fields of invisible psionic energy which she uses for a variety of offensive & defensive effects. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (Jess Harnell): Reed's brash & impetuous brother-in-law who can engulf his entire body in flames, fly, absorb fire harmlessly into his own body & control any nearby fire by sheer force of will. *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (Kevin Michael Richardson): Reed's best friend who became an orange rock golem after a teleportation accident & getting covered in solid rock. Inhumans *'Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt' (Fred Tatasciore): The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family & King of Attilan whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper. *'Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa' (Catherine Taber): The wife of Black Bolt & Queen of Attilan who can control & move her hair. *'Karnak Mander-Azur' (Eric Bauza): One of Black Bolt's cousin & closest adviser who can see the fault in all things, avoiding errors & acts as the Royal Family's strategist & philosopher. *'Gorgon Petragon' (Greg Eagles): One of Black Bolt's cousin & leader of Attilan's Royal Guard who can generate seismic waves with his cattle-like hooves. *'Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal' (Vanessa Marshall): Medusa's sister & the youngest member of the Royal Family who can control the elements. **'Lockjaw' (Dee Bradley Baker): Crystal's 2,000-pound teleporting canine companion. *'Triton' (Tom Kane): One of Black Bolt's cousin who can live underwater. The Runaways *'Alex Wilder' (Phil LaMarr): The leader of the Runaways & Strategist who possesses no super-human powers & whose his parents, Geoffrey & Katherine, were mob bosses who ran the more traditional criminal ring of the Pride with prostitution, drugs, murder & whatnot. *'Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm' (Olivia Olson): Runaways Second-in-Command whose parents, Robert & Tina, were dark magicians abducted by the Gibborim on their wedding day & took her mother's weapon, The Staff of One, allowing her to do anything & cast any spell she can think of, but each spell only works once. *'Karolina Dean/Lucy in the Sky' (Hynden Walch): Runaways Third-in-Command & Nico's love-interest whose parents, Frank & Leslie, were aliens from the planet Majesdane exiled to Earth after an unknown crime. Solar powered, she also gained the power to fire energy blasts from her hands & generate forcefields. The revelation that she isn't even human, along with more personal crises of identity, lead to severe depression, although her newfound ability to fly does provide her with some joy. *'Gertrude Yorkes/Arsenic' (Jessica DiCicco): The daughter of Dale & Stacey Yorkes, time-travelers who gave her Old Lace before she ran away with her. **'Old Lace' (Dee Bradley Baker): A genetically engineered Deinonychus telepathically linked with Gert. *'Chase Stein/Talkback' (Sean Astin): The brains of Runaways who's a high school lacrosse player who's often dismissed as a dumb jock but displays bits of brilliance in engineering, thanks to his parents, Victor & Janet, who are also engineers. *'Molly Hernandez/Princess Powerful' (Jenny Slate): The youngest member of the Runaways & Gert's adoptive sister whose parents, Gene & Alice, were mutants. She has limited invulnerability and super strength, but using these abilities are extremely tiring & can only be sustained for a short time before she requires a nap. Villains *'Justin Hammer' (Alan Tudyk): the CEO of Hammer Industries who had formed a strong rivalry with Stark Industries. **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (Fred Tatasciore): The business partner of Tony Stark & a good friend of his father, Howard. After Howard's death, he became interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony took over officially shortly after. His jealousy of him led him to join forces with Justin to organize a failed attempt to assassinate him so he could become CEO once again. **'Ivan Antonovich Vanko/Whiplash' (Peter Stormare): A Russian physicist & the son of the disgraced scientist Anton Vanko. When his father died penniless due to the actions of Howard, he swore his revenge against Tony & the whole Stark family for all the ruin & humiliation suffered by him & his own father, designing armor similar to Iron Man in order to publicly defeat him & destroy the reputation of his own family with the help of Justin. *'Helmut Zemo' (David Kaye): A Sokovian citizen & a terrorist mastermind who sought revenge against the Avengers after losing his family during the Battle of Sokovia, becoming obsessed with defeating & destroying them. **'Arnim Zola' (Mark Hamill): An employee of the Nazi Sturmabteilung, in 1934 he was recruited by Johann Schmidt to become a lead scientist for Schmidt's HYDRA organization. *'Loki Laufeyson' (Troy Baker): Thor’s brother who was born of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants & a brute of a father who was ashamed of his son's comparatively non-giant size & slain in battle by Odin, who took the boy from Jottunheim & raised him as his own son alongside his other adoptive Thor, who he grew to hate. *'En Dwi Gast/Grandmaster' (Jason Spisak): The ruler of Sakaar who has a fascination with gaming & enjoys manipulating lesser life-forms in the Contest of Champions. **'The Destroyer' (Dee Bradley Baker): An enchanted Asgardian automaton used primarily to guard the Weapon's Vault of Asgard, though it could also be used as a weapon against its master's enemies. *'Emil Blonsky/the Abomination' (Robin Atkin Downes): A special-ops commando with the British Royal Marines on loan to General Ross in his efforts to capture Bruce & was injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum & later was injected with Bruce's blood. *'Malekith the Accursed' (James C. Mathis III): The cruel & utterly malevolent leader of the Dark Elves, a race of beings said to be older than the universe itself, who led his people in a War against the Asgardians, but they were thought to have been destroyed thousands of years ago during a final battle against King Bor. He had survived, however & after going into hiding for thousands of years, he returned during the next Convergence & sought to retake the Aether & uses its power to transform the universe by plunging it back into eternal darkness. *'Erik Killmonger' (Ogie Banks): A Wakandan warrior who returns to get back at T'Challa after being exiled with his family years ago. **'Ulysses Klaue/Klaw' (Stephen Stanton): A black-market arms dealer as well as smuggler and gangster who had operated out of South Africa. He's a former acquaintance of Tony from his weapons-dealing days. During an encounter with Ultron, he sold his stockpile of Vibranium to the A.I. before losing his arm in an argument with Ultron. He then gets a cybernetic hand that can convert into a sonic weapon. *'Nathaniel Richards/Scarlet Centurion/Kang the Conqueror' (Tim Curry): A time traveling supervillain who has a plan to take over history. *'Trevor Slattery/Mandarin' (James Sie): A genius scientist & a superhumanly skilled martial artist. However, his primary sources of power are ten power rings that he adapted from the alien technology of a crashed space ship. Each ring has a different power and is worn on a specific finger. **'Aldrich Killian' (Robin Atkin Downes): A scientist who developed the Extremis virus & steals a sample of the virus & sells it to the Mandarin. *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (Mark Hamill): A brilliant yet completely insane German scientist during World War II & the head of the Nazi party's deep science division H.Y.D.R.A. **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (John DiMaggio): A former employee of Advanced Idea Mechanics, an arms dealing organization specializing in futuristic weaponry, who undergoes substantial mutagenic medical experimentation originally designed to increase his intelligence. **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' (Fred Tatasciore): A H.Y.D.R.A. agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., a S.T.R.I.K.E. team commander & a world-class hand-to-hand combatant with extensive experience in various street fighting, martial arts & military combat techniques. *'Ultron' (Corey Burton): A maniacal & psychopathic, but sympathetic & lonely robot created by Stark from the decrypted code derived from the Mind Stone, retooled by himself with the help of Bruce with the intent of protecting Earth from all domestic & extraterrestrial threats coming within the future. *'Surtur' (Steven Blum): A fire demon who’s the ruler of Muspelheim, home of the Fire Demons & the most dangerous of the Nine Realms & seeks to start Ragnarök & cleanse the universe of all life save for his kind. **'Hela' (Gina Torres): The Asgardian Goddess of Death & the former Executioner of Asgard who was imprisoned in Hel for millennia by her father Odin & was released from her prison following his death & set out to exact vengeance against those responsible. *'Thanos' (Jim Cummings): The Mad Titan, a faction of Eternals that left the Earth thousands of years ago who was born a mutant, which gave him an appearance closer to Deviants, the Eternals' sister race & sworn enemies, making his life miserable, gave others reason to bully him. On the other hand, it also granted him vast strength & durability, far greater than any of the other Titans & his ability to wield cosmic energy was second-to-none, claiming his first victim at the age of eight. **'Nebula' (Cree Summer): A Luphomoid assassin, an adopted daughter of Thanos as well the adopted sister of Gamora. **'Ronan the Accuser' (Jonathan Adams): A radical member of the Kree race who was disgusted by a peace treaty made between the Kree Empire & Xandar as he attempted to eradicate the Xandarians by forging an alliance with Thanos, offering the Orb in exchange for the destruction of Xandar. Guest villains *'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (Matthew Mercer): A thug who worked for Eastern Bloc scientists who's given a rhinoceros-themed mecha suit that features heavy machine guns & missile launchers. *'Curt Connors/Lizard' (Dee Bradley Baker): A genetic biologist who researched the ability of certain reptiles to regrow missing limbs, partially to find a way to regenerate his right arm. After a test on himself, he transforms into a violent lizard monster. Though able to revert to his human form, he suffers occasional fits of his alter ego breaking free. *'Wilson Grant Fisk/Kingpin' (John DiMaggio): A powerful businessman whose interests in the future of New York City by controlling the crime waves brought him into conflict with some of his partners who betrayed him as well as fighting Daredevil. **'Lester/Bullseye' (Brian Bloom): A psychopathic assassin who uses the opportunities afforded by his line of work to exercise his homicidal tendencies & to work out his own personal vendetta against Daredevil. **'Elektra Natchios' (Laura Bailey): An assassin who was trained under Stick & fell in love with Murdock. She returned to his life after years of absence, putting her beliefs & methods at conflict with his own. *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (Troy Baker): Spider-Man's rival who's the head of the Oscorp Corporation, exposed to an experimental formula which enhanced his physical abilities & intellect, but also drove him to insanity. *'Emma Grace Frost' (Grey Griffin): The leader of the Hellfire Club who's a telepath & could turn her skin into diamond, though she does use her seduction at times. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (Matt Lanter): A journalist who exposes the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, thus he accused the wrong man. Disgraced & suicidal, he comes into contact with an alien Symbiote, rejected by Peter Parker, who bonds with him, together seeking out revenge against their mutual enemy. *'Cyttorak' (Kevin Michael Richardson): The deity that powers Juggernaut through the artifact known as Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. *'William "Bill" Stryker Jr.' (Nolan North): A covert operations specialist & military scientist who's known for his anti-mutant stance & worked tirelessly over several decades to develop solutions to what he saw as the "mutant problem". Ironically enough, he himself was part of the problem as only males can pass the mutant gene to their offspring. *'Owen Reece/Molecule Man' (Daryl Sabara): A time traveler who has the ability to mentally manipulate molecules, allowing for a variety of effects, such as the creation of force fields, energy beams & hyperspace portals & once teamed up with Kang the Conqueror. *'Carnage' (Dee Bradley Baker): A protoplasmic lifeform created by Dr. Curt Connors using a sample of Peter's blood, his own blood & a sample of the Venom Suit who quickly mutated into a vampiric creature that drained its victims of all body fluids in order to compensate for its unstable genetic structure. **'Cletus Kasady': (Robert Englund): A mentally unstable criminal psychopath who became the suitable host of the Carnage Symbiote. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (Maurice LaMarche): The publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man. He is the organizer of the supervillain group called the Sinister Six. *'Michael Korvac/Korvac' (James Marsters): A normal man until the Badoon amputated the lower half of his body & grafted his upper body & nervous system onto a specialized computer module capable of siphoning energy from virtually any source. After downloading information from Galactus' ship & acquiring the Power Cosmic, he's capable of energy projection, matter alteration, teleportation & manipulation of time & space. *'Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister' (Clancy Brown): A powerful supervillain mutant whose bent on creating/becoming a being of genetic perfection & forcing the world's populace into the next step of evolution by weeding out those he believes are weak. *'Dr. Victor Domashev/Doctor Doom' (Troy Baker): The Fantastic Four’s arch-enemy & the ruler of Latveria. *'Phoenix Force/Dark Phoenix' (Jennifer Hale): A space-like entity who takes the form of Jean Grey & becomes unstable after feeling emotions. *'Mephisto' (Kirk Thornton): An embodiment of ultimate evil, powerful Hell Lord & Marvel's most common stand in for Satan who antagonized just about everyone, but tends to single out those who are especially noble like Thor. **'Blackheart' (David Sobolov): Mephisto's son created from the energy of the accumulated evil explores the nature of evil under his father's tutelage. *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse' (Richard McGonagle): The first mutant who lives under the brutal philosophy Survival of the Fittest. *'Ergos Quill/Ego The Living Planet' (John DiMaggio): A sentient planet, a primordial & extremely powerful being & the biological father of Star-Lord who desires a meaning to conquer the entire universe via an omnicidal extinction-level event known as the Expansion, which would terraform all life-sustaining planets by implanting alien seedlings into new extensions of himself. *'Annihilus' (Robin Atkin Downes): The ruler of the Negative Zone, controlling its inhabitants via his powerful Cosmic Control Rod. *'Shuma-Gorath' (Frank Perry): An ancient force of chaos, capable of energy projection, shapeshifting, teleportation, levitation, altering reality & sympathetic magic among many other feats. *'Dormammu' (Phil LaMarr): Doctor Strange’s arch-enemy who’s a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power, the ultimate personification of destruction, megalomania & ruthlessness & the ruler of the Dark Dimension, which he wants to expand & conquer all other worlds & dimensions of the Multiverse to fuse them in, claiming that it would grant them everlasting peace which they all desired. *'Galactus' (Fred Tatasciore): The devourer of worlds who's the sole survivor of the previous Big Bang. **'Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer' (James Arnold Taylor): Galactus' herald who was an astronomer from the planet Zenn-La, which Galactus spared in return of his servitude. *'Beyonder' (Brady Gliwa): An infinite-dimensional being & the most powerful being in the Marvel Universe & as the be-all & end-all of the "Beyond Realm" that took human form to better understand the nature of human beings. Sinister Six *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (Scott Menville): The leader of the Sinister Six who's stocky, myopic man who utilizes 4 powerful, mechanical appendages & is obsessed with proving his own genius & destroying Spider-Man. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (Crispin Freeman): Sinister Six's second-in-command who was an electrical engineer & lineman, was repairing a power line when a freak lightning accident caused a mutagenic change that transformed him into a living electrical capacitor. *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (Travis Willingham): Sinister Six's third-in-command who's a shapeshifter endowed through an accident with the ability to turn himself into sand. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (Alastair Duncan): The former owner of Toomes Salvage Company based inside New York City, who was forced to turn to a criminal lifestyle after his livelihood was usurped by the Department of Damage Control, a joint venture between the federal government & Tony Stark. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (Jim Cummings): A maniacal big game hunter who seeks to defeat Spider-Man to prove that he's the greatest hunter in the world. Unlike other hunters, he typically disdains the use of guns or bow and arrows, preferring to take down large dangerous animals with his bare hands. *'Quentin Back/Mysterio' (David Kaye): A special effects wizard & stunt man working for a major Hollywood studio with dreams of making a name for himself in the film industry. However, he came to see his career in special effects as a dead-end job. His attempts to become an actor were poorly received, but he realized that his expertise in illusions could make him an effective supervillain. *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' (Fred Tatasciore): A private investigator initially hired by J. Jonah Jameson to find out how Peter Parker is able to obtain incredible pictures of Spider-Man. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (Greg Cipes): A high school dropout who had brilliant talents as both an inventor & an engineer. Instead of using such talents to gain legitimate employment, he became a successful burglar & the world's best safe-cracker. After finally being caught & incarcerated for his crimes, he developed a pair of gauntlets designed to shoot air blasts, vibrating at high frequency. The Brotherhood of Mutants *'Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (Tom Kane): The leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants with the power to manipulate magnetic fields & the entire electro-magnetic spectrum. **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (Tara Strong): A native of Sokovia who, in an effort to help purge her country of strife, agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of H.Y.D.R.A. & attaining various telekinetic, telepathic & energy manipulating abilities. **'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (Bryce Papenbrook): Wanda's fraternal brother who also greed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of H.Y.D.R.A. & attaining superspeed. **'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad' (Greg Cipes): Magneto's sniveling servant of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. *'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (Mae Whitman): Magneto's second-in-command who's a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone. *'Victor Creed/Sabertooth' (Peter Lurie): Wolverine's long-lost brother who's a mutant possessing bestial superhuman abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs & claws & superhuman senses like Wolverine. *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutant who has superhuman strength & durability. *'Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes/Blob '(Michael Dobson): Juggernaut's partner who's also a mutant who has super strength & incredible durability. *'Dominikos Ioannis' Petrakis/Avalanche (James Patrick Stuart): A mutant who's the ability to generate seismic waves from his hands that are strong enough to create earthquakes of varying sizes and to disintegrate any substance other than living tissue. *'John Allerdyce/Pyro' (Crispin Freeman): A mutant who can control fire. However, he lacks the ability to generate his own. Trivia *This series uses the classic incarnation of Nick Fury rather than using the Samuel L. Jackson-inspired incarnation seen in most recent Marvel media. Category:American animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:TV series based on comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers: Infinite Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Superhero fiction Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Category:Captain America Category:Ant-man Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine Category:Cyclops Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Defenders Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Captain Marvel Category:Inhumans Category:Daredevil Category:Doctor Strange Category:Iron Man Category:Deadpool Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Hawkeye Category:The Punisher Category:Punisher Category:Ghost Rider Category:Fantastic Four Category:Spider-Man